


linaria bipartita

by injunoir



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: 5 + 1, 5 Times, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Unrequited Love, bodyguard hangyul, ceo yohan, this is a mess i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22750264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/injunoir/pseuds/injunoir
Summary: Hangyul has always been there for Yohan, until his heartache couldn't take it anymore.Or rather, five times Yohan gets jealous and one time Hangyul has enough.
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Kim Yohan, Kim Yohan/Lee Hangyul, Lee Hangyul/Lee Suwoong
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	linaria bipartita

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xuanzhens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuanzhens/gifts).



> Phew, so I started writing this September of 2019 and _finally_ it's _finished_. Not gonna lie, I almost gave up on this fic. I don't know how I finished it but this is the ending product so please enjoy as well as you can.

Hangyul has been by Yohan’s side since they were juniors in high school. Since then, it has been ten years. The two became the best of friends almost instantly and were always by each other's side.

When the two first met, Hangyul learned Yohan was next in line to take over his father's company and was very passionate about it. Despite not being the best with numbers or business, Hangyul listened to all of Yohan's stress rants over his classwork in University and private lessons his father had gotten him.

While Yohan was best with numbers, Hangyul was best in athletics. He'd taken different classes of martial arts while growing up and was definitely the best.

Hangyul had yet to decide what he wanted to do in the future but he knew that going to a university wasn't for him. So while Yohan was in uni, Hangyul was training in self-defense, as well as learning various languages.

Now, Yohan is the CEO of one of the biggest companies in Korea that he'd then inherited from his father. Hangyul remains by his side but as his bodyguard.

During the process of Yohan inheriting the company, he offered Hangyul a spot beside him to own the company together. But Hangyul rejected the offer immediately, knowing he was in no position to be a CEO and that his heart was set in martial arts. So, Hangyul became Yohan’s bodyguard.

And somehow along the way, he fell in love.

Hangyul had always been captivated by Yohan; like a moth drawn to a flame. He never realized what many around him did. The way his eyes sparkled when he looked at Yohan; the way his smile was different when it came to Yohan; the way he appeared happiest by Yohan's side.

Unfortunately for him, he was the only one who hadn't noticed.

Yohan had a knack for having multiple lovers; his looks gave him a good advantage. He would have multiple one night stands and play around. He didn't really care, even if some outside people found him to not be fit to be a CEO because of it. He just loved to have fun and he didn't care if people were against him for doing just that; he knew he was doing a good job as a CEO.

So he didn't seem to mind that his best friend was one of his admirers. In fact, he took pride in it that even his own best friend couldn't resist him. He never stopped to think about how Hangyul would feel.

Hangyul has gone through thick and thin with Yohan. Yohan's flirtatious antics quickly implanted the ideas and daydreams of being _with_ Yohan which occurred more often than he'd intended

When Hangyul came into terms with his feelings, he decided to just confess and get it over with. He was always quick to get straight to the point, even if it means confessing feelings. He hadn't expected Yohan to chuckle and say, "I know." Nor did he expect to be thrown onto his bed where Yohan let him have him for the night.

The next day he’d woken to the empty space beside him and Yohan behaving as if nothing had happened. Hangyul didn't let it affect their relationship. He chose to just bury his feelings and do his job. However, he didn't know he'd end up going against an order after following them for so long.

There were many times that Hangyul felt Yohan’s leading on. The way Yohan would seem jealous yet still hurt him. He couldn’t understand where they stood, and for once in his life, he wasn’t straight to the point. He kept it all inside and the confusion and hurt from being lead on grew and overcame him till he finally gave up.

**I**

Hangyul was a social butterfly despite his cold demeanor (which was obviously needed since he was a bodyguard). He made many friends throughout the entire company, but the one he considered himself closest to was Kang Minhee.

Minhee was an intern who was also training to be one of the bodyguards. Hangyul first met him at one of the meetings where Yohan was welcoming the new interns and letting them shadow other employees for the day. Minhee was chosen to shadow Hangyul since he would be a guard himself.

They bonded over time and met up outside of work hours and when Minhee wasn't in school. They grew really close, but with the closeness they brought rumors.

Rumors began to spread in the company that Lee Hangyul and Kang Minhee were dating. Despite the constant denials, people still commented on how well they complimented each other.

Yohan didn't like that.

Hangyul was ordered to stand by Yohan’s office as his boss was in there with a man chosen by Hangyul himself. Even if he was setting himself up for heartbreak, he could never deny anything to Yohan. Which was how Cho Seungyoun ended up in there, Hangyul forcing himself to swallow all his feelings as he faintly heard what went on in the room.

He didn't want to think Yohan would do it on purpose. But deep down he knew Yohan _did_. It was no secret to Yohan that Hangyul was still harboring his feelings for him, and he _loved_ it.

While standing guard, he caught a glimpse of the small group of younger interns who'd begun to leave the building, him frowning as he watched them while making a mental note to tell Yohan so they receive their overtime pay.

Minhee was one of them, noticing Hangyul and gave him a small smile. The boy whispered to his friend and went Hangyul’s way.

“Hey!” The boy greeted.

“You should get going.” Hangyul motions to the exit with his head, “You guys stayed overtime, I’ll let Yohan know.”

“You shouldn’t do this to yourself you know.” Minhee glances at the door, grimacing as he, too, hears what went on, “Doesn’t he know it hurts you?”

“I’m doing my job, Minhee, I have to put work before my feelings. Go home.”

“No.” Minhee shook his head, setting his bag on the ground and moved to stand beside Hangyul.

“Min don’t be like that, I'm on duty. You're tired and have school tomorrow.”

“Actually,” Minhee grins, “I have tomorrow off. My classes were cancelled so you’re stuck with me.”

He says the last words in a sing-song voice and Hangyul can’t help but let a small smile stretch on his lips.

“It’s almost 3 am… I'm working, go get some sleep. It’s my day off, we can spend the day together.”

Minhee shakes his head, sitting on the ground and grabbing Hangyul’s hand, “As great as that sounds; I'm staying here. Sit with me. Don't say no because I’ll bother you until you do. I have a few snacks I snuck from the break room – don't snitch.”

Hangyul chuckles, giving in and sits down. Minhee grins, taking out the snacks and handing the ones he knows Hangyul likes to him.

It was about 4 am when the door finally opened, Seungyoun exiting with a smug grin. Yohan walks out after Seungyoun has left the building, spotting Hangyul sitting next to the door with a sleeping Minhee on his shoulder.

Hangyul’s eyes widened, looking down at Minhee and waking him with a rushed but soft voice.

“Hey, Min, wake up.”

Minhee groans, slowly lifting his head. He sees Hangyul first, giving him a big smile. A throat clears and his head snaps up to see Yohan, arms crossed over his chest with narrowed eyes.

Minhee’s eyes widened and he immediately stood up, bowing at Yohan, “Sir.”

“What are you doing here?” Yohan asks with a forced smile, though the cold tone exposes the fakeness to it.

“I–”

Hangyul intervenes as he stands up, “I asked him if he'd want to stay with me since he didn't have classes tomorrow.”

“You're on duty.”

“I know.” Hangyul purses his lips, “I'm sorry.”

Yohan spares him a glance and stares at Minhee with a hard gaze, “Go home.”

“Yes sir,” Minhee’s voice shakes. He gathers his things, bows at Yohan and mutters a bye to Hangyul before sleepily walking away.

 _Wait for me_ , Hangyul mouthed when Minhee turned to look back. He received a timid nod.

“I can go home now, right?” Hangyul asks, eyes not leaving Minhee’s figure until the boy is outside.

Yohan turns to him, “ I don't like you being around him.”

“Why?” Hangyul looks at him.

“You've heard your rumors, everyone thinks you're dating him and I don't like that.”

“But what about that makes _you_ not like him? Besides, not like _we're_ dating for you to be mad about it.”

Yohan steps closer to Hangyul, the latter not moving away. Yohan's face is so close to Hangyul’s that he can't help but glance down at his lips.

“I will get mad if I want to, Hangyul. So listen to me when I say this; I don't like it that everyone seems to think that you're dating _him_.”

“Why? Are you _jealous_? Because you have no right to be,” Hangyul’s lips form a faint smirk.

Yohan leans closer, his slow breathing fanning Hangyul’s lips and lowers his voice to a whisper, “Yes, I _am_ jealous.”

Hangyul’s breath hitches, “What are you going to do about it? Besides, you of all people should know I don't see Minhee that way.”

“Hangyul, I don’t want to see you two in that position again. I don’t want you to be touching each other, sure you can hug, push each other, whatever. But I don’t want to see cuddling, holding hands, or dating. Do you understand me? I don’t care that we aren’t dating, I don’t like sharing.”

Hangyul scoffs, forcing himself to step away from him, “Sorry Yohannie, I do as I please. I belong to _no one_ , not even you. I never will because you've made yourself clear that what I feel for you, isn't reciprocated. So don't be jealous, don't stop me from doing what I want with whoever. You and I are _just_ best friends, and it's something both of us have to learn.”

Yohan’s eyes widened in surprise as Hangyul picked up his jacket from the ground. He didn't know why it affected him to see Hangyul get friendly with others who aren't him. He didn't understand why.

“Can I leave now?”

Yohan is still stuck in his mind that Hangyul’s words fly over him. The younger sighs, patting Yohan’s cheek to get his attention, to which Yohan immediately shakes his head. He was used to Yohan doing that - spacing out - and patting his cheek was usually what Hangyul did to snap him out of it.

Yohan looks at him, rolling his eyes, “Whatever. Leave.”

“Okay.” Hangyul starts walking away, quickly spotting Minhee by the door. “ _Minhee_!” 

Yohan's eyes hardened as he watched them. Hangyul’s sheepish smile, Minhee's slight blush in his cheeks. He doesn't miss the way they smile at each other and especially hates the way Hangyul’s arm easily lays over Minhee's shoulders. His eye twitches when Hangyul points at a car parked in one of the reserved spots—it's Hangyul's car, Yohan realizes.

He feels the anger rise when Hangyul leads Minhee to his car, opening the passenger door for him. He kept watching them in anger as Hangyul got into the driver's seat, started the car, and drove away.

He pulls out his phone, typing out a message for his secretary; _call Hangyul in for work later._

**II**

The same night that Hangyul met Lee Suwoong, was the same night Yohan met Song Yuvin.

The two were there separately, a nightclub, Hangyul being the only one who spotted the other there so far. He was with his coworkers on the second floor while Yohan eyed the crowd from the VIP section.

“I really need a boyfriend,” whined the very drunk Kim Sihun.

"Hey Hangyul," Jinhyuk grins, "Are you and Minhee dating yet?"

Hangyul rolls his eyes, a small smile on his lips, "No, I told all of you already it isn't like that."

“Then what's with the smile?” Another coworker teases - his name is Junyoung.

Junyoung’s boyfriend, Hansol, snickers as Hangyul playfully glared at them. The rest move their focus back to Sihun who’d begun to hit on Jinhyuk’s flustered friend Sunho.

Hangyul chuckles before looking around, eyes landing on Yohan again. This time, Yohan is with someone else. He's whispering into Yohan’s ear - who seems to laugh in return - but Yohan’s eyes are staring right back at Hangyul.

The younger turns his head around, clearing his throat and focusing back on his friends. He's taken aback when he sees a new face right beside him. He notices the rest of their friends have gone to the bar.

“Hi there,” he says, and Hangyul is already entranced.

“Hey- I'm Hangyul.”

“Suwoong,” He grins while running a hand through his silver hair, “I'm Junyoung’s friend - just got here, but seemed like you were too focused on the people below to notice.”

“Sorry about that,” Hangyul flushes and Suwoong let out a breathy laugh.

“Don't worry about it. It was worth it to wait on seeing your face. You're a handsome guy, Hangyul.”

Hangyul is about to reply but is startled when a cold hand touches his neck, sending tingles down his spine. He looks up, seeing Yohan and the guy he was with not far behind him.

Yohan gives Suwoong a once over before focusing on Hangyul, “Want to come with me and Yuvin?”

_Ah, so his name is Yuvin._

Hangyul stays silent, not knowing what to say until Suwoong puts his hand on his thigh.

“Actually,” he intrudes, Yohan sharply looking towards him, “Hangyul and I have already made plans with each other– if you don't mind.”

Suwoong gently grabs Yohan's arm and removes it from Hangyul who sits in stunned silence. Yohan’s gaze darkened,

“ _Excuse you_ , I have no idea who you are but you shouldn't butt into conversations that don't involve you. Hangyul is coming with me, aren't you?”

The two boys turn to Hangyul who looks back and forth between them.

He considers leaving with Yohan, accepting whatever invite he was getting pulled to, but the idea of staying with Suwoong - who was _mildly_ attractive - intrigued him.

“I'm staying, Yohan. Sorry, go on with Yuvin and have fun.”

Yohan's mouth opened in shock, he hadn't expected Hangyul to say no.

“ _Hangyul._ ” Yohan hissed, leaning forward until his lips were beside Hangyul’s ear, “Do you remember the night you confessed to me? What happened afterward? It's going to happen again - with an extra person - _if_ you come with me. I told you how I feel about you with others that aren't _me_.”

Yohan pulled away and Hangyul shook his head, “No, I'm staying with Suwoong.”

It angered Yohan more but he forced himself to leave, taking Yuvin's hand in his. Hangyul let out a sigh, finishing the rest of his drink and then he realized that Suwoong’s hand was still on his thigh.

“Who was that?” Suwoong asked.

Hangyul sighs again, “My best friend - but also my boss.”

Suwoong’s eyebrows raised, “Really? You seemed a bit uncomfortable though–that's why I involved myself… may I ask if anything happened between you two?”

Hangyul chuckles, “It doesn't really help that I'm practically in love with him. You know, I probably would've left with him if you weren't here… I would be very regretful tomorrow if I had… so thanks.”

“Oh, Hangyul… is he perhaps leading you on?”

Hangyul shrugs his shoulders, unsure, and Suwoong frowns deeply.

“Don't let him do that to you… and you won't, not as long as I'm here because I won't let you.”

“So you plan on staying?” Suwoong smiles, nodding, “Hm, well you mentioned us having plans, think we could let it come true?”

Suwoong smirked, “Of course, anything with a pretty boy like you.”

Yohan was _beyond_ pissed the following day when Hangyul showed up with multiple badly covered marks littering his neck.

**III**

When Hangyul found Yohan flirting with a business partner's son in his office, he forced himself to not let it affect him and stood by the desk. He was later introduced to him - Han Seungwoo was his name. If he was honest, he couldn't blame Yohan for choosing someone like him; he was _gorgeous_.

Seungwoo was kind, generous, super attractive, and Hangyul hated that he couldn't hate him. Han Seungwoo was just so _likeable_.

Hangyul was excused to go on his thirty-minute break as Yohan gave Seungwoo a tour of the company. He chose to sit on his own today, just outside the building on one of the benches.

As soon as he finished his lunch, his phone rang. It was Minhee. Hangyul felt a buzz of joy flood his body as he immediately tapped on the green button.

“Hey Minhee,” he breathed out, “I miss you.”

He thinks back to when Minhee stayed with him till 4 in the morning two months beforehand. He missed Minhee more than he'd like to admit.

The boy was transferred to the Japanese branch of the company not long after the incident with Yohan.

Of course, Hangyul was pissed when he'd heard about it from Minhee’s coworker and friend, Lee Eunsang. He confronted Yohan who'd only smiled, saying, _“I don't know who you're talking about Hangyul.”_

“I miss you too,” Hangyul could practically hear the pout, “I never got the notice beforehand that I would be transferring over here so it's been tough… I need your Japanese skills.”

Hangyul chuckles sadly, “I know, I wish I could've known sooner as well to teach you as much as I could and give you a proper goodbye gift.”

“That’s fine, you know I don’t like receiving gifts. Well enough about that, how have you been? I want to know everything.”

Hangyul does tell him everything - from more of Yohan's confusing antics to Lee Suwoong, and even Han Seungwoo. Minhee listens, only occasionally grunting or commenting.

“Hangyul, I know you're practically in love with the guy, but you can't let this keep going...we’re friends, Hangyul, you know that right?” Hangyul hums, “I will always look out for you and want what's best for you. This is me doing that. You can’t let yourself fall more into him when he’s just toying with you. He doesn’t want what you desire and long for. If he did, you two would be dating already. You’d be dating since you confessed...”

“I swore to be by his side no matter what… I can’t break that promise,” Hangyul mutters, playing with a loose string on his pants.

“I get that...but when will you think about what _you_ need rather than him? I’m assuming by how comfortably you spoke about Suwoong, you two are friends now. You need to move on, I think someone new could help with that.”

“I've never thought of anyone the way I think of Yohan, it scares me because I don't think I'll ever be able to.”

Minhee lets out a soft sigh, “I get that, I really do. But you have to give it a try, Yohan isn't who you deserve. You deserve the best of the best who will love you twice as much as you love them. You have to allow yourself to let him go and give someone else a try.”

“Okay, thank you, Minhee. Sorry this ended up being about just me… next time you'll tell me all about you, okay? I have to go… my break is over.”

“You bet Hangyul! And it's fine, I'd rather get this through your head than say anything else.”

Hangyul rolls his eyes as he throws his trash away, “Sure Minhee, talk to you soon?”

“Yeah, I love you!”

“I love you too.”

He hung up, about to push open the doors when he sees Jinhyuk and Junyoung smirking at him.

“Was that your boyfriend Minhee?” Junyoung teases and Jinhyuk snickers beside him.

“No, but it _was_ my best friend Minhee,” Hangyul smiles before heading inside.

Now, he just needed to find Yohan.

He spots a mop of red hair by the copy machine and goes toward him.

“Hey, Eunsang, where is Yohan?”

Eunsang, startled, turns around with a hand above his heart, “Oh my god you scared me.”

Hangyul holds back a smile, “Sorry about that, do you know where Yohan is?”

Eunsang flushes, “He's in his office but-” he quickly grabs Hangyul’s wrist, stopping him after he began to head that way, “he's in there with someone.”

“You realize I'm his bodyguard, right? I have to be there beside him.” Eunsang shrinks under his gaze, timidly nodding, “Let go of my wrist.”

Hangyul starts making his way to Yohan’s office when Eunsang stops him once more.

“It isn't a business meeting. Mister Kim is in there with mister Han Seungwoo.”

Ah, Hangyul should've known. His gaze hardens and hands slowly fold into fists. He should've known better.

He gets why Eunsang turned red when he told him he was in his office. He gets why he was stopped. He figures Minhee must’ve mentioned something to him from the way Eunsang slowly put his arms around his waist.

“Hangyul, how about you come with me and help set up the meeting room?”

Eunsang’s tone was soft, almost comforting. He lets the younger pull him as he loses himself in his thoughts. He knows he should listen to Minhee’s words, but god does he wish it were him with Yohan in that office instead of Han Seungwoo.

**IV**

“Hangyul,” Yohan opens his door, “Lets talk.”

Hangyul jumps in surprise, the controller almost falling from his grasp. Yohan eyes him, his gaze hardening as he spots the one from the night at the club beside him.

“Woong, you play, I'll be right back,” Hangyul says to the other as he quickly got up.

He goes towards Yohan - whose eyes wouldn't leave the male sitting on the floor - and nudged him out into his living room.

“What are you doing here?” Hangyul asks him, biting his lip.

“Why is he here?” Yohan asks instead, gaze still cold.

“Why are _you_ here?” Hangyul asked him again.

“Is he your boyfriend? Why won't you tell me why he’s here?”

“Because it doesn't matter, Yohan. What'd you need?”

“I haven't been fair with you at work, I'm sorry. I don't own you, you aren't mine, I have no right to be that way.”

“Oh,” Hangyul sputters, “Okay.”

“I miss us- I miss my best friend,” Yohan’s tone softened.

“Me too,” Hangyul muttered. 

“What happened to us not keeping things from each other?” Yohan pouted and Hangyul hummed.

“I don’t know...but no, he isn’t my boyfriend,” Hangyul sighs, “Suwoong and I are friends. He’s been coming over on my days off.”

Yohan’s mouth twitches but on the inside, he takes pride in himself for getting Hangyul to finally answer his unanswered questions from before.

“I see.”

“Are you here alone? You shouldn’t really go anywhere by yourself…”

“I’ve got a guard outside,” Yohan smiles.

Hangyul tilts his head to the side, “Huh?”

Yohan opens the front door, letting in the other man. Hangyul’s words get caught in his throat as he sees Yuvin - the same one from the other night.

“Meet Song Yuvin, my new guard.”

“ _What?_ ” Hangyul looks at Yohan in confusion, “Am I fired?”

“Oh no baby,” Yohan coos, placing the palm of his hand on Hangyul’s cheek – Hangyul _hates_ the way he leans into his touch. “I could never let you go. He’s just my second guard. I can’t have you overworking and not have much of a break. Besides, I’ll be getting a whole team, it’s been in the works for a while now.”

_“Hangyul-ah!”_

Hangyul’s eyes widened, “I’ll be there soon, Woong!”

Yohan scowls, “Hangyul tell him to leave. I want to hang out with you and I don’t want him to be here. I don't like him around you or being your friend. Next thing you know, he's going to ask you to be his boyfriend.”

The younger scoffs in disbelief, “What happened to what you said earlier? Fucking hell Yohan. Just leave. I don’t understand at all. Stop–stop leading me on,” Hangyul drops his voice to a whisper, “please.”

“I’m not leading you on,” Yohan sputters, his face turning red, “To lead someone on, I must be insane or even in love with you secretly or have a crush on you. I’m neither. Hangyul, stop liking me. It’s confusing you. Just understand that I won't – I could never like you that way so get your head out of the clouds and focus on what's really happening.”

“That is where I have to step in and draw a line,” a new voice joins them.

Yohan turns to see an angered Suwoong. Hangyul has his head down, eyes glossing over and nose burning.

“Your problem with getting into others’ conversations needs to get fixed,” Yohan hisses.

“Hangyul go to your room,” Suwoong says softly, gesturing to it with his head.

“No, it's fine,” Hangyul chuckled darkly, “He’s right.”

“Gyul,” Suwoong insists, pressing his hand on the small of Hangyul’s back, “Let me.”

Hangyul sighed while nodding and heads to his room. Yohan scoffs at his retreating figure, motioning for Yuvin to head back outside. Once he’s out, Suwoong begins to talk.

Hangyul, in his room, sits on his bed with a frame in hand. It was of him and Yohan, from back when they were younger. Yohan was grinning from ear to ear, a peace sign held up. Hangyul was smiling, his arm around Yohan’s shoulders, but his eyes were looking at Yohan rather than the camera.

Hangyul has had feelings for his best friend for so long he can’t see himself not loving Yohan.

But his mind wandered to Suwoong. The two gradually grew close, and Hangyul was always happy when he was with him. Suwoong would always ask for his opinion on things; always letting Hangyul take the lead when it came to many things. Suwoong always gave Hangyul warmth he hadn’t felt in a long time.

With Yohan, Hangyul realizes the warmth wasn’t there anymore. It was cold and he spent more time upset than happy.

His stomach churns as he moves his stare to the new photo added on the wall beside his bed; he and Suwoong. He looked _happier_.

**V**

Yohan was being kinder than usual, Hangyul realized after returning from his weekend off. He was acting more like…more like the Yohan Hangyul knew.

When Yohan went to pick up Hangyul on Monday, he greeted Hangyul with a wide smile and his child-like tone.

“Hey! How was the weekend off?”

Hangyul was very much taken aback but he let a smile slip on his lips nevertheless and returned the greeting.

“It was good...are you okay?”

Yohan’s smile turns confused, “What do you mean?”

Hangyul stares at him as he drives away from Hangyul’s apartment, smile never falling, “Nothing.”

Yohan eyes him from the corner of his eye, “I don’t want to go to work today,” he suddenly declares.

“Huh?” Hangyul turns to him in surprise.

“Yeah, let’s spend the day together instead. Yuna is already informed so she can just work from home today and call me if anything’s up. Come on, we’ll have fun! We haven’t done this in a while.”

Hangyul ponders over it before giving in with a nod, getting a wide grin in return. Hangyul feels his heart stammer in his chest and he mentally groans when he feels his cheeks warm.

Yohan's phone rings and he sighs, setting the call on speaker mode as he answers.

“Yes, my dear Yuna?” He asks, slight irritation in his tone as he frowns.

“Sir, you have one big meeting today, one I cannot reschedule so you _will_ have to come in for that one,” her voice rings out in the entire car.

“Which one?” Yohan asks, parking the car outside of an arcade.

“The one with the CEO of Kim Corp. and his son Kim Wooseok. It's about _the thing_.”

Hangyul raises a brow as Yohan throws him a side glance. Yohan smiles at him, though nerves and panic are in the undertones as he takes his phone off speaker mode and steps out of the car to continue the call. Hangyul frowns and decides to wait for the call to end before stepping out himself.

“Okay, we have approximately two hours of uninterrupted fun!” Yohan grins and claps like an excited child once the two stand by the entrance.

Hangyul decides to not bring up the call, seeing as Yohan wanted to keep it private, and grins himself as he turns to the building.

“God, we haven't come here in _ages_ ,” he reminisced.

“I know,” Yohan’s nose crinkled as his grin stretched, “we've been so busy we haven't really had time to just let loose like this - like back then.”

Hangyul nods in agreement and pulls out a coin from his pocket and Yohan gives him a curt nod. Hangyul tossed the coin up in the air before catching it in his palm and raised a brow in Yohan’s direction.

“Heads,” Yohan gives him a satisfied smile.

“Tails. Remember, whoever loses has to pay _everything_ ,” Hangyul grins and uncovers the coin.

Yohan's grin drops and a whine escapes his lips, “Why is it always me!?”

Hangyul was _happy._ Two hours of fun in the arcade that he and Yohan used to visit during high school and college years brought nostalgia to the pit of his stomach. Seeing Kookheon’s lopsided grin as he greeted them after so long, even giving Yohan a discount like old times and teasing him for losing the coin toss _again._

Hangyul missed this. He couldn't deny it.

He missed having fun as a teenager and young adult, he missed goofing off with Yohan and the little kids there. He missed helping the little ones get more tickets and higher scores. He just missed being _the_ duo. He missed being Hangyul and Yohan. It wasn't the same now as Yohan and his bodyguard, or the CEO and his guard dog.

As they buckled into the car, their laughs ceased but pleasant smiles plastered on their faces stayed, they backed out of the lot and into the street with heavy hearts. Yohan missed it, too.

When they arrived at the company, Yohan sighed heavily as he fixed his suit and pulled on his coat that was somehow still free of wrinkles after spending a lot of time in the bag hanging behind the driver's seat. Hangyul decided to just be the guard dog for the time of the meeting and then do whatever Yohan asked him to.

It was a bad idea. It was a _terrible_ idea, Hangyul thinks as the secretary of Kim Corp.’s CEO drops the papers in front of Yohan. Kim Wooseok sat across from Yohan with a blank expression, but it was still so alluring, beautiful, and kind at the same time.

“When I saw the ring,” the CEO shakes his head with a smile, “I was happy to see that my son found someone as successful and honorable as you, Kim Yohan. Make him happy. That is all I ask of you. These papers contain ideas his mother had for his future wedding, maybe you two could give these a thought? I'll be on my way then,” the man stands and gives both Wooseok and Yohan a hug.

Hangyul and he on the contrary merely bow formally at each other. Hangyul watched Wooseok and Yohan in disbelief. The way Yohan completely ignored his existence as he sat himself beside Wooseok, hand in hand, and they went over the papers.

“May I be excused?” He managed to ask after suffocating for so long from watching the two act all sweet and _loving._

Yohan hardly spares him a glance and it's Wooseok who looks up at him with such a sweet smile and a soft nod. When he's out of that suffocating room and in his own office, he heaves out a cry he'd been holding in. How could Yohan just mend his heart only to break it merely _minutes_ after?

**+I**

Hangyul takes a deep breath and Suwoong pats his back gently.

“I'll be waiting for you here in the car, yeah?”

Hangyul nods, patting his hand before exiting the car. He makes his way into the large home, entering all the codes, and soon enough he's inside.

He looks around the living room, quickly spotting Wooseok who sits on the couch, reading a book. Wooseok is taken aback but quickly composed himself. Hangyul flusteredly waved,

“Hello, Wooseok, I apologize for suddenly coming in. I-I’m looking for Yohan.”

Wooseok smiles politely, “He’s up in his office, and don’t worry about it.”

Hangyul bows before heading to Yohan’s office, the smile dropping from his face. 

He knocks three times before walking in. Yohan is sitting on his desk, staring at a paper with a frown on his lips.

“Hey, Yohan,” Hangyul sits on the chair in front of him.

Yohan looks up, a grin stretching on his lips, “Hangyul! Hey, what are you doing here?”

“Wanted to say something important…” Hangyul bites his lip.

He doesn't fail to notice how Yohan’s eyes flickered down at the action.

“What's up? Did something bad happen?”

“No,” Hangyul shakes his head, “I just–how is wedding prep going?”

Yohan’s smile slightly falters, “Nothing exciting, really. Wooseok is looking for a color theme while I’m in charge of making a list of those invited to the wedding.”

“Oh. Um, do you have a place in mind?”

Yohan eyes him before setting aside the pen and papers he had in hand. He leans forward, one hand pressed against his cheek and Hangyul can't help but admire how beautiful he is.

“You have something on your mind and it _definitely_ isn't about my wedding. What is it?”

“Nothing,” Hangyul stutters.

 _What are you doing?_ Hangyul scolds himself.

Yohan hums, just staring at Hangyul. Hangyul preps himself and finally opens his mouth at the same time Yohan does.

“I want you to be my best man.”

“I'm quitting.”

Yohan’s face drops, “What?”

Hangyul hesitantly takes his hand in his, giving him a pained smile, “You know I'll always be here for you. I've done all that you've asked with no complaint. But I can't do it anymore, please understand. I just can't.”

Yohan swallows hard, “Are you still in love with me? Is that why?”

Hangyul avoids his gaze, “I'm going to quit. I've thought long and hard about this, and this is the best choice I could make.”

“After the wedding.” Yohan swallows, “You can go after the wedding.”

“Does this mean you accept my quitting?”

Yohan screws his eyes shut, turning away from him.

“Yes, I could never deny you anything even if I wanted to.”

“Then no,” Hangyul pulls his hand back to his side, “I'll be leaving beforehand.”

Yohan looks back at him, eyes fierce, “You've always done as told. Do as I say, go _after_ the wedding. It's an order.”

“Sir.” Hangyul returns to formality, “I ask of you to understand my situation. Though it is hard for me to go, I must. Let me go.”

“Don't be formal with me. You know I hate it. I hate it when it's _you_ being formal.” Yohan’s voice wavers.

Hangyul sniffles, smiling, “There you go again, saying things like that when you're to wed someone else…”

“It's arranged,” Yohan blurts out, hoping to convince him to stay. “It's arranged, I don't really love Wooseok.”

“I know.”

Yohan’s taken by surprise, “How?”

“Everyone does, did you think no one would tell me? You've led me on for so long and I'm _tired_. Please, Yohan, please just let me go. I can't watch you marry someone else.”

“Then just take a break, come back later.” Yohan insists.

“I'll wait for my confirmation, meanwhile I'll be in my room packing. Thank you for the many years of being by your side as your trustworthy friend and partner. I swore to loyalty, and that I will do. I won't look for jobs in your opposing companies.”

“Han- Hangyul!”

But Hangyul had already begun walking away, leaving Yohan’s heart to break. As Hangyul was getting ready to walk out, Yohan's voice stopped him.

“I'll call off the wedding. I like you too, Hangyul, I just kept restraining myself and I didn't want to make things worse. I'm sorry for driving you away. _Please_. I'll make the call right now, just say the word.”

Hangyul sniffles, turning around. He sees Yohan's eyes rimmed red, his lips quivering as he moves to stand in front of his desk. Hangyul let out a few of his own tears as he stared.

“Yohan,” Hangyul's voice wavers, “No. You're going to get married, fall in love with Wooseok, and live a happy life.”

Yohan's face dropped and so did his knees. He clutched at his chest as Hangyul rushed to his side, also dropping down to his knees and wrapping his arms around him.

“Give me time.” Hangyul's voice cracked, “One day, I'll be ready and come back to see you again. Just let me move on. You've hurt me enough.”

They remained quiet for a few minutes until their sniffles died down.Yohan lifted his head from Hangyul’s chest, looking up at him.

“Do you love him…?” he asked in a small voice.

Hangyul shakes his head, “I've never loved anyone more than I have loved you. I do like him though, but not as much as you…”

Yohan nods, “Okay...I'll give you time. Now who's gonna be my best man?”

Yohan let out a weak chuckle and Hangyul purses his lips before sighing.

“Okay. I'll do it. Even if it's soon or if you push it back; I'll go.”

Yohan shakes his head, “You already said no, it's fine I get it. I'm just gonna go on a whim and say Suwoong probably made you prepare to leave me and is waiting outside...if you tell him you're going to the wedding, won't he be disappointed?”

Hangyul chuckles, “Yeah. You can still read me like a book.”

“Of course I can, after so many years it'd be weird if I couldn't.”

“I should probably leave,” Hangyul whispers and Yohan just nods in agreement.

“Yeah,” he croaks out, “you should…”

Hangyul forces himself to pull away and walk out the door. He forces himself to stalk right out the front door and not look back at the house, the house where in one of the windows stood a teary eyed Yohan watching him leave.

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe so I hope you enjoyed my angsty yohangyul !
> 
> Especially you, me wonderful Zoe ^__^


End file.
